bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 69
is the sixty-ninth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the sixth episode of the fourth season. Summary Izuku, Eijiro, Ochaco, Tsuyu leave school for their respective Hero Work-Studies. However, they're curious when they happen to be heading the exact same way. Eventually, they meet up with The Big 3 and everyone arrives at Nighteye's building. To their surprise, many Pro Heroes from Ryukyu, Fat Gum and Gran Torino to minor heroes like Rock Lock, Kesagiriman and Mr. Brave. Even Eraser Head is present for a meeting between heroes hosted by Sir Nighteye. Nejire asks Ryukyu what's going on and the Dragoon Hero reminds her trainees that they've been included in a special case. Nighteye announces they will all be discussing the Yakuza organization, the Shie Hassaikai. The conference begins shortly and Nighteye's sidekicks explained how they ended up tailing the Yakuza following the Team Reservoir Dogs incident and the Hassaikai's fight against the League of Villains. Gran Torino is involved to investigation the League's involvement. The old man tells Izuku that he's gotten himself dragged into something ugly. Rock Lock interrupts to ask why kids are present since they're slower to understand situations like this. Fat Gum defends his trainees and reveals they're directly involved in the case. He announces that Tamaki was shot with a bullet that harms Quirks. Eraser Head explains his power can halt Quirks without damaging his target's Quirk Factor, however, these bullets do significant harm to the Quirk Factor. Tamaki was able to heal over time, meaning the bullets are likely still in a testing phase. Sir Nighteye claims that the Shie Hassaikai are involved in a large crime ring that has been distributing drugs including Quirk enhancers. One of the villains the Ryukyu Agency fought was using such an item as well. Fat Gum reveals that the Quirk Cancelling bullets contained blood and cell samples from a human. Sir Nighteye adds that Izuku and Mirio encountered Overhaul's daughter Eri, who had bandages running up and down her legs. This gives the conference a dark tone, as both boys realize what a mistake they've made by leaving the girl behind. Both of them get up and proclaim that next time they will save and protect the girl. Nighteye's plan is to use the heroes he's collected from all over Japan to investigate known Hassaikai properties. It is crucial that they find the location of the girl and obtain solid evidence before striking, or else the Yakuza will become wise to the investigation. Eraser Head asks Sir Nighteye to use his foresight to gain information, however, Nighteye refuses because he might view someone's imminent death. After a somber exchange, the meeting concludes with all the heroes agreeing to investigate. The U.A. students meet in the back, saddened by the state of the girl. Shota Aizawa arrives and encourages his students to keep fighting, truly believing they can save the girl next time. Sir Nighteye and Gran Torino meet to discuss Izuku, and Nighteye admits that the young boy reminds him a lot of All Might. Izuku regains his confidence and is determined to rescue Eri. Meanwhile, Eri's new caretaker tries to cheer her up. He worries that he will be killed by Overhaul if he fails to tend to her or if she attempts to run away again. She cries in bed and thinks about Izuku's warm embracing touch. She's never felt a hand so kind before and is suffering under Overhaul's watch. Characters In Order of Appearance Quirks *Foresight (Explained) Locations *Nighteye Agency Trivia *The scene where Kirishima, Midoriya, Uraraka, and Asui are crossing the road is positioned similar to the album cover of the Beatles album Abbey Road. Site Navigation fr:Épisode 69 pl:Odcinek 69